


Take Me Over

by 2ne4 (17826)



Series: Good Death [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken hearts can be ignored if u really try, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Everything can be a bit shitty but theyre trying, Gtop are bros so they fight like bros, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17826/pseuds/2ne4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should be adults, should be able to deal with their emotions. One of the many benefits of growing up in the industry is that Jiyong never really learned how to do that.</p><p>Contradicts nothing known as of 28/03/2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Take Me Over by Pearl and the Beard.

"What did you mean, we will work hard to become as beautiful inside as we are outside?" Jiyong asked, and Seunghyun looked down at his hands. He had probably thought Jiyong had forgotten about it.

"It's nothing Jiyong, you know how I get with speeches."

"Was it about Daesung?" Jiyong was blunt, too tired to care about his manners.

"No." He said quickly, then continued without pause. "Yes, of course it was, it always is." He looked surprised, as if he had not expected those words. "I'm not saying he needs to be more beautiful on the inside, just maybe a bit more open, it's me who needs to be more beautiful, and god only knows Seungri could-"

"Yeah, so then what?" Jiyong interrupted, unapologetic and abrupt. "You become more beautiful, Daesung becomes more open, and what? He stops sleeping with Seungri and falls for you instead?"

Seunghyun was still staring at his hands, but his jaw was now set the way it always was when Jiyong had pressed all the right buttons and he was getting angry. He didn't reply, but that in itself answered Jiyong well enough so he pressed on.

"Seungri offers Daesung healing, offers him help. You know you'd never be able to do that, you have too much of your own shit to fix before you can help anyone else. You just want Daesung to help you mend your own broken life-"

"Shut up." Seunghyun said warningly, his voice dark.

"- but you don't want to put in the time to fix his. He needs someone who doesn't have their own baggage of crap and you want to saddle him with yours just to satisfy your obsessive personality?"

"Shut up!" Seunghyun roared, propelled to his feet with blind fury, his arms wildly gesticulating. "How fucking dare you, you know nothing of what I feel, you know nothing!" The door slammed open and Youngbae and Seungri appeared followed closely by Soonho, drawn by the shouting. Seunghyun either didn't notice or didn't care and Jiyong laughed.

"You don't even know what to do with your goddamn hands, Seunghyun, I swear," Jiyong stood too, pretending he wasn't stretching his neck to look up and spit his words. "You're pathetic." His own hands hung limp and useless at his side as Seunghyun made a senseless noise of fury and swung his fist backwards. Jiyong refused to close his eyes, gaze burning into Seunghyun's, and didn't know why he felt like he'd won a victory when the punch landed.

 

Time passed by unaccounted for a few moments as Jiyong's head swam, but when he focussed once more, Soonho's arms were around his chest, half supporting and half restraining, and Seunghyun was being pulled out of the studio by Seungri and Youngbae. He smirked and ran his tongue over his teeth, checking they were intact and tasting the tang of iron.

"You stupid bastard," Soonho said tiredly as the door swung closed. "What the fuck was that?"

"Therapy." Jiyong replied, jutting his chin out stubbornly as Soonho loosened his grip.

"For you or for him?"

Jiyong picked at a cuticle, decidedly not answering. Soonho tried again.

"When did you last sleep?"

Fucking stupid question, thought Jiyong. Everyone knew when and where he slept, ate, pissed, fucked and he wasn't going to humour Soonho by clarifying it.

"You do know we all knew you were talking about yourself, right?"

This was harder not to answer, and the egotist in Jiyong was screaming out to put up some defence while his pride glued his jaw shut. It's exhausting not to have control over one's own body, he thought absently. Soonho didn't seem to expect an answer anyway, had known him too long for that, so he sat down again and got back to work.

 

***

 

"Hey, Jiyong, about yesterday, I - oh, uh... Sorry..." Seunghyun whispered the last word in response to a chorus of shushes, and Jiyong almost broke his composure to laugh.

"He's sleeping, finally." Youngbae stage whispered, and honestly Jiyong was surprised that even he was fooled by Jiyong's acting; usually at least Youngbae knew better. There was a slight creak as Seunghyun settled himself in the last available chair, and Jiyong felt the smug warmth of satisfaction settle into his chest. Now they were all waiting for him. Full house.

 

For a few minutes, the only sounds were Seungri's breathing near his ears - Jiyong figured he had sat leaning against the sofa by his head - and Seunghyun tapping away on his phone. Instagram, probably, thought Jiyong, and had he been anyone else, he would have feared for his picture being taken while supposedly asleep, but even Seunghyun wouldn't be that stupid.

 

Finally, Youngbae broke the silence, his voice quiet and soft. "Don't take it personally, what he said to you, you know that right?"

There was silence in response to this, and Jiyong could see perfectly in his mind's eye what he was sure was happening - Seunghyun frozen in his seat, staring at his hands, trying furiously to work out how much Seungri and Youngbae had heard, and how much they'd told Daesung.

Seungri could also tell what was happening, of course. "We didn't hear what he said, hyung," he placated, "but this is Jiyong-hyung. He was probably just frustrated with a song and taking it out on you because you were there. It's nothing personal, he's done it to all of us once he gets past hour 50 of no sleep."

Not true really, Jiyong thought, he'd never yelled at Daesung like that.

"If you knew it would happen, why did you ask me to go keep an eye on him?" Seunghyun asked, voice too tired to hide how upset he was, or maybe vice versa.

"There's always someone keeping an eye on him," Daesung spoke up finally from his place at the other end of Jiyong's sofa. "One of us three, Teddy-hyung, Soonho-hyung, Chaerin if she's in town."

"Then why have you never asked me before?" Seunghyun was speaking directly to Daesung now and Jiyong wondered if he meant the double entendre in his words or if that was just Jiyong projecting. Either way, when Seungri replied, Jiyong could feel Seunghyun's disappointment.

"Because you've never been able to get him to sleep hyung, remember GD&TOP?"

"What about it?"

Youngbae replied now, and Jiyong was almost disappointed himself. If Seungri had explained it, Seunghyun would have boxed his ears for disrespect, which was always funny.

"That's when he went longest without sleeping. What was it, 78 hours or something? And you were with him the whole time, just napping every now and then and assuming he did too." When he spoke like this, Youngbae always sounded like his mum. Jiyong's own mother never had half the fussy maternal instinct that Youngbae had, could never make Jiyong reflect and repent the way that Seunghyun was at Youngbae's words. "Can you imagine going without sleep for 3 and a half days?"

Near his feet, Jiyong felt Daesung shift subtly. He'd told no one else that he had beaten Jiyong's record by some margin multiple times, but really they should have damn figured it out by now.

 

The silence fell again, awkward with the weight of blame. Jiyong could feel Seunghyun and Youngbae berating themselves for facilitating his own shortcomings, could tell without looking that Seungri and Daesung were reconsidering the effect their thing was having on the team. He was sure they knew that it wasn't a secret; they'd been too obvious, too fast with it all, so even management were aware, though they hadn't said anything yet. This was so messy, he thought miserably.

 

***

 

"Hey Jiyong, about the other day-" Seunghyun started and Jiyong was hit by deja vu, almost laughing again by habit.

"Don't apologise, and I won't either," he interrupted. "Deal?" Nevertheless, he took off his sunglasses so Seunghyun could see the black eye he was sporting and for a second he felt that strange victory, then he just felt petty. He looked away, suddenly awkward with the distance between them.

"Okay." Seunghyun replied, offering a sheepish smile which Jiyong returned gratefully, and they fell in step with each other as they walked through the anonymous corridors of the Olympic gymnastics arena towards their green room and the awaiting staff. Seunghyun's voice betrayed badly contained excitement when he spoke again. "Dae came to see me last night."

Jiyong hesitated before replying, his heart sinking familiarly. "Yeah?" He said reluctantly. He didn't want to have a talk with Daesung about the cruelty of leading someone on.

"We played that game we all played back when we were trainees. It was fun. I didn't even drink anything." The pride in his voice was painful to hear. "I didn't even want anything more."

"That's great, really." Jiyong said honestly, thanking Youngbae's God that Seunghyun hadn't fucked up just before their final concert. "That's... It's a step."

"Yeah," Seunghyun was evidently having a rare moment of clarity tonight. "It would be easier for everyone if I kept on marching down that road, right?"

Jiyong couldn't respond to that, feeling useless as both a leader an a friend, but Seunghyun just grinned at him and squeezed his shoulder.

"We're gunna do good tonight, Jiyong, I can tell." and Jiyong felt the weight of 11 months and 15 countries resting between his shoulder blades, threatening to send him to his knees with exhaustion. When didn't they?

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is still haunting me, sorry for the sporadic updates. I dunno how much longer I'll continue it for because it seems to be going downhill a bit. I dunno, on va voir.
> 
> As always, I have kept as close to cannon as possible, if u spot a mistake please let me know ^^ all comments and kudos are appreciated beyond words x


End file.
